mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Pat Fraley
| birthplace = Seattle, Washington, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1979–present | spouse = | children = 4 | website = http://www.patfraley.com }} Patrick "Pat" Fraley (born February 18, 1949) is an American voice actor, who is best known as the voice of Krang, Casey Jones and numerous other characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is also a member of Voice and Speech Trainers of America. Career His first role was in Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo where he did the voice of the Blue Scarab. In 1985, he performed the voice of Ace and Barbecue on G.I. Joe and Hillbilly Jim on Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling. Also voiced Slick the turtle on ABC's The Littles. He latter did the voices of Coach Frogface and Sludge on Galaxy High School. In 1987, Fraley voiced 7 characters on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Krang, Casey Jones, Baxter Stockman, Zak the Nutrino, Lt. Granitor, Burne Thompson and Vernon. In the 1980s and 1990s he appeared in guest roles on cartoons such as Denver, the Last Dinosaur, Rainbow Brite, Garfield and Friends, Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, Tom and Jerry Kids Show, Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, Filmation's Ghostbusters, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Gargoyles, Quack Pack, SpaceCats, Yo Yogi!, Batman: The Animated Series, Bobby's World, The Tick, James Bond Jr., The Mask: The Animated Series, The Little Mermaid and Angry Beavers. He is perhaps best known as the voices of the title character in Bravestarr, as Cousin It in The Addams Family, Max Ray in Ruby Spears's The Centurions, Lurky, Buddy Blue, On-X and Evil Force in Rainbow Brite, Young Scrooge McDuck and Sir Guy Standforth in DuckTales, Gwumpki in Quack Pack, Sniff in SpaceCats and as Wildcat in TaleSpin. He also voiced Kyle the Cat on the Tom and Jerry Kids Show. Recently in 2004, Fraley appeared on Nickelodeon's My Life as a Teenage Robot and ChalkZone. The following year, he had a minor role in Disney's animated film The Wild and also voiced Fred's uncle Karl on an episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. He also had a role on camera as Mr. Harris in 'Til Death and did voices in two live-action films The High Crusade and The Fisher King. Personal life He grew up in the Mormon faith but became a born again Christian later in life. He is married and has four children, all boys. He lives in Studio City, California. He is a neighbor and a good friend of fellow actor Edward Asner. He holds an MFA degree in Acting from Cornell University.http://www.patfraley.com/Learn/Learn.html Filmography *''Garfield Gets Real'' (2007) - Sid, Deliverly Gnome *''I Am Legend'' (2007) - President (Voice) *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Casper's Scare School'' (2006) - Narrator, Scare Center Hosts, Werewolf, Wolfie *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) - Ant Council #2 *''The Wild'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie'' (2005) - Chipmunk, Dad Mouse, Hawk *''W.I.T.C.H'' (2005) - Marco (episode "U is for Undivided") *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2005) - Uncle Karl *''Crab Cove'' (2005) - Colonel Crab, Salty Seagull *''Chicken Little'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) - Shy Guy *''Crash Nebula'' (2004) - Lance Thruster *''King of the Hill'' (2004) - Customer *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2004) - Santa Claus, Captain, Skeeves *''ChalkZone'' (2004) - Flatso, Jackie, Slippy, Genie, Big Toe Man, Mamma Bunny, Ken Spark *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003) - Donkey *''Elysium'' (2003) - Oz, Gramps *''Ozzy and Drix'' (2002) - Brain Advisor, Pnemoniac *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Grim and Evil'' (2001) - Squirrel, Cop, Schlub #1, Jeeves, Lil Porkchop, Announcer, Wiggy Jiggy Jed, Dr. Fear, Clortho, Sock Boy *''Nine Dog Christmas'' (2001) - Santa, Number 2 Elf *''Time Squad'' (2001) - Kublai Khan *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1999) - Kid, Nash *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) - Additional Buzz Lightyears *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '' (1999) - Intro voice to the Daily Bugle, Intro voice to the Scoop, Dr. Octopus, Hobgoblin *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' (1998) - Witchdoctor Clad *''Princess Mononoke'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Zorro'' (1997) - Don Alejandro *''Men in Black: The Animated Series'' (1997) - Stadium Janitor, Bob the Twin, Worm Guys *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Angry Beavers'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Cow and Chicken'' (1997) - Announcer #2, Cop *''Bubsy'' (1997) - Arnold Armadillo, Virgil Reality *''Wing Commander Academy'' (1996) *''Richie Rich'' (1996) - Dollar the Dog *''Quack Pack'' (1996) - Gwumpki *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (1995) - Wolverine, Jumbo Jumbo *''What-a-Mess'' (1995) - Arnold *''The What-A-Cartoon! Show'' (1995) - Mad Bomber *''Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken'' (1995) - Brendan *''Red Planet'' (1994) - Willis *''Aladdin'' (1994) - Additional Voices *''Gargoyles'' (1994) - Brendan, Jogger *''The Tick'' (1994) - Additional Voices *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1993) - Additional Voices *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1993) - The Yolker *''Problem Child'' (1993) - Additional Voices *''Bonkers'' (1993) - Bucky Buzzsaw, Ma's Henchman, Toon Microphone Boom *''Twinkle the Dream Being'' (1993) - Urg, Wishball *''Mr. Bogus'' (1993) - Dad, Molie *''Porco Rosso'' (1992) - Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992) - Masked Muchacho, Principal Enzo, Shin's grandfather *''Eek! The Cat'' (1992) - Additional Voices *''The Moo Family'' (1992) - Chuck Steaker, Robin Hoof *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) - Bat-Mite, Jest *''Raw Toonage'' (1992) - Additional Voices *''The Little Mermaid'' (1992) - Villain #2 *''Goof Troop'' (1992) - Wally *''The Addams Family'' (1992) - Cousin Itt *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (1992) - Marshall Moo Montana *''Defenders of Dynatron City'' (1992) - Jeff Headstrong *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''ProStars'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''James Bond Jr.'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''SpaceCats'' (1991) - Sniff *''Where's Waldo?'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''New Kids on the Block'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990) - Truckle *''Widget the World Watcher'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''The Tom and Jerry Kids Show'' (1990) - Kyle the Cat *''Potsworth & Co.'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''Bobby's World'' (1990) - Meeker *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990) - Travel Agent, Pen Pal, French Spoon *''Shadow Strikers'' (1990) - Chameleon Man *''Barnyard Commandos'' (1990) - Additional Voices *''TaleSpin'' (1990) - Wildcat *''Camp Candy'' (1989) - Additional Voices *''Vytor: The Starfire Champion'' (1989) - Windchaser, Air Mutoid Warrior, Land Mutoid Warrior *''Blondie & Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout'' (1989) - Daisy Bumstead *''Pryde of the X-Men'' (1989) - Pyro *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' (1989) - Spottyman (US dub) *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' (1988) - Additional Voices *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' (1988) - Zilchy *''Garfield and Friends'' (1988) - Additional Voices *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (1988) - Denver *''Fantastic Max'' (1988) - Additional Voices *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1988) - Additional Voices *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' (1987) *''Blondie and Dagwood'' (1987) - Daisy Bumstead *''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1987) - Reporter, Cowboy Kid #1, Swamp Fox Kid *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) - Krang, Burne Thompson, Baxter Stockman, Casey Jones, Slash, Additional voices *''DuckTales'' (1987) - Sir Guy Standforth, Young Scrooge McDuck *''Bravestarr'' (1987) - Marshall Bravestarr, Thunderstick *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' (1987) - Fireball *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Pound Puppies'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Filmation's Ghostbusters'' (1986) - Jake Kong *''Solarman'' (1986) *''The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' (1986) - Tini Meeny *''Glo Friends'' (1986) - Glo Worm *''My Little Pony and Friends'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Lazer Tag Academy'' (1986) - Charlie Ferguson, Skugs *''The Centurions'' (1986) - Max Ray, Dr. Wu *''Galaxy High'' (1986) - Coach Frogface *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''Paw Paws'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''The Jetsons'' (1985) - Skyhawk Mike, Additional Voices *''G.I. Joe'' (1985) - Ace, Barbeque *''Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines'' (1985) *''Robotix'' (1985) - Exeter Galaxon, Nomo *''The GLO Friends Save Christmas'' (1985) *''CBS Storybreak'' (1985) *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' (1985) - Hillbilly Jim *''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' (1985) - Lurky, On-X, Buddy Blue, Dog, Guard, Spectran, Slurthie, Glitterbot *''It's Punky Brewster!'' (1985) - Additional Voices *''Snorks'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''Muppet Babies'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''Rainbow Brite'' (1984) - Lurky, Buddy Blue, On-X, Evil Force *''Turbo Teen'' (1984) - Dr. Chase, Eddie *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (1983) - Gamesman *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1983) - Ace *''The Littles'' (1983) - Slick the Turtle *''Saturday Supercade'' (1983) - Bingo *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1983) - Additional Voices *''Lucky Luke'' (1983) - Additional Voices *''The Dukes'' (1983) - Additional Voices *''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) - Additional Voices *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1982) - Maj. Ned Talbot *''The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour'' (1982) - Additional Voices *''The Smurfs'' (1981) - Additional Voices *''The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show'' (1980) - Additional Voices *''Super Friends'' (1980) - Additional Voices *''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' (1979) - Additional Voices *''Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood'' (1979) - Brother, Guard, Announcer's Voice *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) - Additional Voices References External links * *Pat Fraley - Official Web Site Category:1949 births Category:American voice actors Category:Former Latter Day Saints Category:Cornell University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Seattle, Washington nl:Pat Fraley fi:Pat Fraley sv:Pat Fraley